It's me
by CSI-LoVe-GSR
Summary: She never wanted it to be akward, silent or painful, but it was.


This was bound to happen

_This was bound to happen  
It was just a matter of time  
_

She should have known that when everything finally boiled over, the end results wouldn't be good. Wait. She shouldn't say they were bad, in fact they were amazing. It was what happened after the end results. The break-up. When her partner decided that being with her wasn't what he wanted anymore. He didn't want to keep them a secret, but neither was willing to give up their job. It became a "mutual" agreement that they would continue to work, and stop all other relationships dead in their tracks. Mutual her ass. Even though she agreed, there was nothing else in the world she wanted less.

_This town is just too small for  
Us to really say goodbye_

As fun as attempting to avoid him was, DC was just far too small for that. It might have helped if she didn't frequent their regular hangouts. It wasn't conscious. After a tough case she would find herself at the diner, a coffee and a nice slice of pie. She would never eat the pie of course, but it was just habit at this point. She had even started going to Wong Foo's again, but he was everywhere. On the Thursday she saw him at the grocery store, all over the lab, even outside her apartment. Why would he be outside her apartment?

_You're smiling that smile that  
You get when you're nervous_

As she got out of her car, a million and three thoughts raced through her brain. What was he doing here? Was he back for another round? Did they have a case? When she came nearer to him, she saw a smile, but not a charm smile. The smile that played across his lips was more of a "help-me-here-Bones-I-have-no-clue-what-I'm-doing-here" smile. Walking up to him, she studied him good and hard. Making eye contact was the hardest thing to do, but when she did she was blown away.

_Like you don't quite know what to do  
But this is me you're talking to  
This is me you're talking to_

"Bones," he started his voice low and hoarse, "Hi."

"Booth, what are you doing here?" She responded, still awestruck by his eyes.

"I'm not exactly sure. I couldn't sleep, so I went for a drive, and now I guess I'm here. I don't know." The amount of uncertainty in his voice broke her heart. She knew, just by looking at him that there was a lot of stuff rolling around in his head. Gently taking his hand, she led him through the door and up the stairs to her apartment. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, not really sure of how to say what he had to say. She just looked at him and said, "Booth, relax. This is me you're talking to."

_I've heard you met somebody  
It didn't take you very long  
And I'll admit it isn't easy  
Knowing you've moved on  
But I can see how you could make any woman  
Fall deep in love with you  
This is me you're talking to_

She had heard that he was back with Tessa, but she had taken it all as nothing. After all, she wasn't supposed to care. _This is it_, she thought to herself, _he's gonna tell me he's totally over me and he's gonna leave…forever._ This strong woman was never one to attach herself to something as fleeting as a human, but this was the man who had been with her through absolutely every single hard time that had arisen in the past 3 years. He was the one who held her, hugged her, did everything but profess his love to her. That was before they reached that ever important boiling point. Why would he do this now?

_Me, the one who really knows you  
Me, the one whose heart you've broken  
Me, the one who was still hopin'  
You might be missing me_

"Bones. Don't talk right now, just listen. This is something that needs to be said, and I'm scared that if I don't just say it now, it'll never come out. I love you, and I have for a long time. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry that I ended what was the best relationship I have ever had. I know I said there was a line, and I know we crossed that line, but crossing the line was the best thing I've ever done. I can totally understand if you don't want me back, but I just thought you needed to know."

_We don't have to do this  
We don't have to act like friends  
As much as I would love to  
I really just don't think I can  
You don't have to tell me that you really love me  
After all we have been through  
'Cause this is me you're talking to  
_

The raw emotions swimming in the pools of blue that were her eyes was almost too painful for him to handle. Just by looking into her eyes, he could tell that she didn't understand, but at the same time, she understood perfectly. He was scared of the possible repercussions and he didn't want any of those to have a negative effect on her. It was the most painful thing he'd ever had to do, but he did it. And now he had never regretted anything more in his life.

_  
Me, the one who really knows you  
Me, the one whose heart you've broken  
Me, the one who was still hopin'  
You might be missing me  
_

"I love you too…more than anything. So much it hurts, it kills me a little bit each and every day. But I live and keep living no matter how much I want to die, because I know that pain only makes me stronger and suffering almost always has positive end results. This is that end result. And believe me, all this was so worth it."

_  
Oh, and you don't have to say that you do  
This is me you're talking to  
This is me you're talking to_

And this is the part where the credits would roll after they realized that no matter what one of them may say, they will always come together, and when they come together they fall together, and it's great. The screen fades to black, and the crowd stands and cheers. That's how the story should end.


End file.
